An Elf's Tale
by AmberrrItsCold
Summary: Follow the journey of a young woman who ends up playing an important role in the quest to take back Erebor. Along the way she makes friends where she had once thought impossible, and perhaps finds a little love in the process. However, something's happening to her, she can feel it in her heart. Will she make it to the end of the journey in one piece, or will she be changed forever?
1. Chapter 1

**An Elf's Tale**

_**Prologue**_

I was never one for adventures. I was one for reading and writing, studying and learning; never did I think in a million years I would go on an adventure others would have died to go on. One that would shape my future, and that of the world around me; one that would change me forever.  
>I was just your average person, going about, oblivious to the things around me; never seeing the big picture. Life revolved around schoolwork and good grades. I had a very selfish perspective of life, and often failed to realize that there was an entire world apart from me, and that I wasn't the center of it all. But then again, so did most people on Earth.<p>

I never did anything interesting in the first 17 years of my life. Of course, I did have talents and hobbies, and I often put them to great use, but nothing interesting happened to me. Life was the same every day. I worked and studied, drew and played music, repeat. But I was just fine with that. Like I said, I was never one for adventure. Change wasn't my thing.

So why was I here? How did I end up in such a place that practically spells adventure? How was it that I happened to be in the right place at the right time? I feel I may never know. These questions used to enter my mind all the time, but not anymore. I've accepted it now. I guess that once you've seen the things I have, anything seems possible, and you learn not to question anything anymore.  
>So this is my adventure. One that follows a journey of friendship and hope, and one that will follow me forever.<p>

It all began in a little town in New York…

**Chapter 1**

"GET UP!" I heard, followed by a banging on the door that, based on the cracking noises it was now beginning to make, threatened to be thrown off its hinges.  
>I groaned and rolled over after checking the ungodly hour at which I was being woken up. 4:30 A.M. Yay for me. Burying my face in the pillow, I silently seethed at having to get up this early.<p>

I'm not sure why I had to get up that early every morning. In fact, I hadn't really though much of it until now. I didn't do much of anything in the mornings. But, oh well I suppose. Haven't got to worry about that any more have I?  
>I was planning on taking a walk into town that day. I figured it'd do me good to get out of the house and see some friends. Maybe it'd clear my head a bit. Boy, if I only knew...<p>

It was a small town, hardly even noticeable if you weren't looking for it. Nothing much happened there for it contained little more than a gas station and town store. Everyone in the town knew each other. It was a very close knit community.

The people were very quiet but every once in in a blue moon a traveler would pass through. They were always easy to spot. They knew nothing of our little town and more often than not were very obnoxious; or at least they were to the simpletons that inhabited the town. They could never get enough pictures. I've always hated tourists; something about them just irks me. I lived on the outskirts of this town, quite frankly in the middle of nowhere. My land was located in the middle of a rather vast, thick, forest.

The house itself was relatively small. I lived there with my mother, father, and my younger brother. My family was a typical family; father a construction worker, mother a nurse, brother an idiot. We didn't make much money, but that was the same with pretty every family those days. It was a nice and quiet life there you know, being isolated and all.

However, while you may be thinking we lived in complete and utter isolation with no contact to the outside world, that wasn't completely true. I of course went to school, and had friends. Ok, well I had like three. But we were close. You could say that my best friend was Austin. We were practically the same person save for him being a guy and I a girl.

I will admit at times it could be frustrating being so far away from the center of town, but we learned to deal with it. We provided for ourselves. But anyways, back to my 'oh so fateful walk' that morning.

I donned my coat and gloves seeing as how it was the start of fall, and in those parts of New York, it was already frigid outside this time of year.  
>I stepped past the threshold of the front door and blew out a long sigh as the cold wind bit at my face. Damn it was cold. Just then realizing it would have been smart to have brought a scarf and hat; I inwardly shrugged and took off nonetheless. I wouldn't be gone for too long... or so I had thought.<p>

It was a very brisk morning, even more so than usual, serving as a dreadful reminder to the lengthy, harsh winter to come. Snow had yet to fall as September had only just begun, but the frigid air sure made up for it. The wind howled around me as I bowed my head and walked at a rather normal pace down the street, hands shoved deep into my coat pockets.

At this early hour in the morning there was hardly anyone up, so the walk was peaceful and it left me to my thoughts. I thought back over the past few weeks. I had been having this overwhelming feeling of disappointment in a sense that I hadn't really done anything with my life. It was rather silly given I was only 17 but I still couldn't shake the feeling. I never went anywhere or saw anything. I never did crazy things with my friends. I never ever went to parties or any social gatherings for that matter. I wasn't bored by any means; it was just that I felt I needed to do something interesting. Something people would recognize me for. Like I said, it was a silly thought.

This past week had marked the beginning of my senior year in high school. It was both an exciting and mellow notion to think about. Going to such a small school was going to make the whole "saying goodbye" happenstance at the end of the year that much harder. However, I couldn't wait to actually be able to start my life with college and all that crazy stuff that you really don't think much of until your senior year.

My friends were probably some of the best people in my life. The ones who understand you, who actually know you. They were going to make my senior year worth it ten times over. I knew that once I left high school, I wouldn't have to worry about leaving them, as we would always stay friends, and that was a comfortable thought.

I caught myself grinning like an idiot when I returned from my bout of thinking. I also found myself in a place I hadn't recognized. That was strange. I had taken that route to town at least 400 times. I knew it better than anyone else. How on earth had I ended up here? And what a curious place; a forest. A very dense forest. But these weren't my woods, in fact I had never seen them before in my life. I took in my surroundings and realized I hadn't even been following a trail. Surly I would have noticed if I had wandered off somewhere, entranced by my thoughts or not. I was surrounded by darkness, which was odd since it couldn't have been any later than 6AM. I looked to the sky in search of the sun, but found that a majority of the sky was covered by the trees' over growth. That's when I felt myself being pelted in the face with something. Rain. The wind had stopped, and it was beginning to rain, quite a contrast from the weather earlier. My confusion only continued to grow as I noted the nature of the trees around me. They were unlike any I had seen before, and I knew my fair share of trees. They were tall. Very tall. A rather uncommon trait for trees in northern New York. They were very dense with leaves, which also possessed a pattern and shape I had yet to ever see. My confusion turned to fear, and my fear to terror.

You know that feeling you get when you think you are being watched? Yeah, me too. A chill passed through me, and I didn't have time to question anything more as I felt something solid connecting with the back of my skull. A split second of sharp pain, and then blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was a pounding sensation in the back of my head. It took a substantial amount of energy to open my eyes, and I regretted my decision to do so as soon as I had. The room I was in was blindingly white; to the point where it triggered an obnoxious ringing in my ears, and I felt nauseated. I shut my eyes almost immediately, and the pain seemed to dissipate a bit. With a little more caution, I shielded my eyes and proceeded to open them slowly, allowing them to adjust to the glaringly bright light.

When my sight finally focused, I noticed that there was no artificial lighting in the room. How odd. The room itself was even more peculiar. It seemed exceedingly open. A large balcony protruded from the far wall, only a few pillars separating the room from the rest of the world. Based on the looks of the room from the inside, its architecture was unlike any I had seen before.

The bed I was lying in was bleach white and looked to be about twin sized. I was covered in some rather warm linen sheets. When I looked down, I realized my clothes had obviously been changed. In place of my sweatshirt, overcoat, and jeans were loose fitting trousers and a tunic of some sort. Surely people didn't wear clothes like this anymore? They were comfortable and, if I had to guess based on the quality of the material, expensive as well.

When I came back from my thoughts I once again felt a terribly painful sensation in the back of my head. It felt like I had a head splitting migraine. Literally. I struggled to remember what had happened and how I had ended up in such a strange, unrecognizable place; but my struggle was in vain. For the life of me I couldn't remember anything useful. I recall leaving the house and walking down the street towards town, but everything after that was a blur. By this point I was beginning to become frightened, and a tad bit frustrated. I needed answers.

Ironically, as soon as the thought had crossed my mind, the door on the wall to the left swung open, and in came two figures. Both were of a very tall build, but one was obviously much older than the other. He was in possession of a long wooden staff with a sort of crystal stationed at the top. Endowed with flowing grey robes, a matching pointed hat, and a lengthy grey beard, the first man stepped aside, his staff clicking against the stone floor, allowing me to get a better look at the second man. He looked significantly younger, and as opposed to his companion, bore neither facial hair nor staff. His long brown hair was pulled away from his face and gathered into a ponytail at the base of his neck. And while he looked young, the worry lines etched into his face suggested perhaps he had been alive longer than I had previously thought. Elegant robes surrounded the man's body, and he walked with a grace that had me entranced. He seemed very regal. What I noticed next came as a bit of a shock to me. His ears. They were... Pointed. Pointed ears were something I had only heard of in myths and fairy tales. Surely I was seeing things. The shock must have been evident on my face for both parties gave a rather knowing smirk.

I blinked a few times, and the two slowly approached the end of the bed. The older man was the first to speak.

"Good morning, Alethea. I hope you are faring well?" He said with a smirk plastered on his face, as though he was amused my apparent confusion and internal suffering.

My name. He knows my name. I open my mouth to reply but no noise comes out. I figure I must have looked like a fish out of water. I snapped my jaw shut and simply nodded my head, saving myself from any further embarrassment.

"I am glad. It seems as though you suffered quite the injury," he starts, but that is when I try to interrupt and ask the question that has been gnawing at my mind since I first woke, however, he does not allow it and silences me by holding up a hand. This man practically seeped power.

"Ahh, I understand you have questions, and I do believe that they shall be answered in time, however, now is not that time. We came to see how you were recovering, and it is obvious that you will be fully healed before long. Only then will I attempt to answer any questions you may have, but for now, rest my child, for I'm afraid you will need as much of it as you can glean." He explains, the smirk suddenly erased from his face as he seemed to think about his last statement. I could have sworn I saw worry flash across his eyes for a second.

With that, the pair turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I cried. They craned their necks to look at me, their bodies soon following order. Shoot. I hadn't thought of what I was actually going to say.

"Umm... Wh-Who are you?" I asked in a much smaller voice than before.

Now, with a full-fledged smile, the first man said "I am Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey. And this is Lord Elrond, ruler of Rivendell, home of the elves."

As I let this new information sink in, I didn't even notice as the two shared a smile and left the room. I found myself staring at the far wall. That had solved nothing. I had more questions now than I had before they had come in. Surely this was a dream. Maybe if I closed my eyes I'd wake up and this chaos would go away. However, as I attempted to dose off, I couldn't help the feeling of despair that passed through me as deep down I realized that this, whatever it was, was not going away anytime soon.

Upon waking up the second time, I felt much more invigorated. The pain I had felt in my head the day before had calmed a bit, and I felt much more energized. I had no way of telling what time it was, but if I had to guess, based on the sun shining into the room, it couldn't have been past 5 in the morning. The sun cast an almost surreal orange glow about the room.

I threw the covers back and slid my feet off the bed and onto the cold stone floor. I attempted to stand up, which proved to be a much more difficult task than I had anticipated. I swayed with dizziness and fell back into a sitting position onto the bed. Wow. Maybe I had been out longer than I had originally thought. I gave myself a few minutes to regain my wits and tried standing again, much slower this time though. Allowing my body to adjust to the sudden movements, I took small steps towards the end of the bed. Once I had reached it, I felt much more confident in my ability to walk like a fully functioning human being rather than a new born foal.

It felt fantastic to be able to walk; however, I knew that these few moments of freedom were going to cost me later when my body decided to tell me just how exhausted it really was. But for now I was going to make the most of it. I made my way over to the balcony. Stepping out and into the sunlight, I heard myself gasp loudly at the sight before me; it was truly breathtaking. Rivendell, was it? What a beautiful place; real or not. The buildings, mostly white, glowed with the light cast from the rising sun, creating an amazing picture. It was like a scene from a fantasy movie, one that was surely only fictional. One that everyone wished they could live in. Beauty like this wasn't existent in the place in which I came from. The world I knew was dirty, and run down by creatures known as people: factories and smoke; pollution and trash. Not... This. Not crystal clear water settled at the base of an enormous waterfall; not architecture that would have had Michelangelo quivering in his shoes; surely not the serene vibe of peacefulness and harmony projected by the inhabitants of the city. I was in awe. I was glued to my spot, unable to tear my gaze away from the scene in front of me. How long I stood there, I know not. I felt entranced. That was, until I heard a deep voice mumble from behind me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I spun around quickly; however, my body disagreed with the sudden movement. I felt dizzy again and closed my eyes, but managed to regain my composure. When I opened my eyes I saw the man who identified himself as Gandalf, leaning on his staff. Smiling. Why was he always smiling like he knew something no one else did? It was almost frustrating.

I eyed him skeptically, suddenly feeling very on edge. I never replied. I had a feeling it was a rhetorical question anyhow.

"Relax dear. You are much too tense. I simply came to inform you of the feast that is to take place in about an hour. You are welcome to join us of course but you are in no way expected to show. If you are not feeling up to it I suggest you dine here tonight." He finishes with yet another smile.

All of a sudden I realized just how hungry I actually was. Then I heard the embarrassing growl of my own stomach and looked up to see Gandalf chuckling silently. I glared at him but nodded nonetheless, a smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth.

"Ahh now you're starting to warm up," Gandalf said with a warm smile.

"I shall perhaps see you in a bit my child. But if I do not, I bid you farewell. Goodnight." He says.

"Goodnight." I say quietly as he turns around to walk out of the room.

For the rest of the day I didn't do anything of much interest. I explored the rather vast room I was currently being housed in, taking note of the curious tapestries and paintings hung about on the walls. One wall was supporting a large stone bookshelf, much like one you would find in a public library. The amount of books that were being stored in just this room was exceptional. It was a puzzling amount of books for a room made for one. However, I was not arguing as reading was quite a passion of mine. It was like Christmas. I grabbed a leather bound book, watching the dust fall from the cover as it slid off the shelf then proceeded to choke on it. Good going Alethea. It looked unbelievably old. It practically creaked as I opened it. It was obvious that its owner had taken a liking to this particular book. When I looked down at the page I was baffled. It obviously was not written in English. Or any other language I was familiar with. The letters were flowing, and the words were almost beautiful in a sense. However, it didn't stop the disappointment I felt at the discovery. No reading for me. I placed the book back where I originally had taken it from and continued my pacing around the room, getting used to being back on my feet again.

That night dinner was most definitely brought to my room as I was having a hard enough time attempting to stop myself from losing consciousness from sheer exhaustion. When I had finally lain back on the bed and let my mind wander freely, the events of the past few days crashed into me full force. However, before the emotional roller coaster could have any effect on my state of mind, my body decided it was time to sleep; I could ponder life and have my mental breakdown a different day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Littering the fields at the base of the mountain were the bodies of men and elves alike. Faceless beings. Identities of which I could not place my finger; however, I couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity that shrouded my senses. My hands began to move on their own accord, and that's when I realized I had a sword in my possession. My eyebrows knitted in confusion. Looking down upon myself I noticed the blood spatter that stained my tattered clothing. Deep down, I could feel a pang of anguish and sorrow tear at my heart. Why was I here? And why are these faceless beings causing me so much pain? It was then that I realized I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings, even though my control over the situation was minuscule, and I felt a white hot pain in my back. My legs grew weak immediately and looking down I could see the tip of a blade protruding from my stomach. My body was falling, but my mind went someplace else. Before my body could fully impact the ground, I sat up gasping in bed.

My eyes darted frantically about the room, not sure what I was expecting to find. Perhaps I thought I would see the haunting faceless beings that were sure to plague my mind for quite some time. It was still dark; however, the moon cast a dim glow over some objects in the room. My heart beat began to slow as I convinced myself that it was just a dream. Or a nightmare. But if it was just a dream then why had it seemed so real, so vivid? I could still feel the sticky warm blood that had coated my hands. I could still see the blank faces of dead men in the dark recesses of the room. My mind was playing tricks on me and I wanted nothing more than to just clear it.

Once my pulse slowed and my breathing lightened I rubbed my hands across my face, trying to rid myself of the terrible images. A distraction was in order, however I knew not how to distract myself. I was still very unfamiliar with the place in which I had ended up as I hadn't left the room where I was staying.

The place gave off strong vibes of warmth and hospitality, and I couldn't help but feel safe here. I figured it couldn't hurt to explore a little. After all I was feeling quite better than before and judging by the darkness outside, it was unlikely that anyone would be wandering about.

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, my feet made contact with the cool stone floor sending a shiver up my spine. I swiftly made my way over to the large oak door. Pulling it open I was met with an eerily still silence. Trying to keep as quite as possible I started to wander through the long never ending corridors. After about ten minutes of walking I realized I probably should have been keeping track of the turns I had been making... I was never going to find my way back. My breath caught in my throat when I heard a rustling sound and two or three muffled voices; I was in the middle of a corridor with no place to go. A little ways down I found a nook in the wall where I tried to conceal myself as much as possible. Luckily it was dark and it was unlikely I would be seen. The voices grew nearer and I was able to make out bits and pieces of their conversation. When they turned the corner their voices became clearer. They stopped at the end of the hall and I was now able to make out the entire conversation.

"What does this mean Mithrandir?" Said a voice in a hurried whisper.

"I'm afraid I do not know..." The voice was solemn.

"Well surely this is no mere coincidence!" The first voice said, his tone growing louder with apparent frustration.

"Do not mistaken me, I have no doubt that this was no coincidence. No... I am afraid it means something more significant is coming to light, and the fate of these two is on shaky grounds." Came the second voice, a hint of worry lacing his words.

'These two'? Did that mean... No it couldn't. That'd be preposterous. Seemingly done with the conversation, the two men turned on their heels and walked back to where they had come from. Listening until the footsteps faded out into nothingness, I then decided to try and head back to my room, if one could call it that. Five minutes into my venture, I decided it was all in vain. I was never going to make it back.

As if fate itself had heard my desperate thoughts, Gandalf turned the corner. As much as I truly didn't want to ask for his help, I knew I had no choice if I didn't want to sleep in the corridor until dawn. Sighing inwardly, I made myself known, though I had an odd feeling that the man had known where I was from the beginning.

"Alethea," Gandalf called with a falsely surprised voice. "What are you doing out and about at this hour?

I cleared my throat as I racked my brain for an answer. "Uh... Couldn't sleep." I said wearily. I still couldn't shake the odd feeling I got when Gandalf was around. It wasn't necessarily a negative feeling, it just felt like he always knew the answers

to all his questions yet asked anyways, as if testing you.

"Come with me." Commanded Gandalf, the change in his demeanor palpable.

Before I could respond he took off, and my insatiable curiosity had me pursuing after him. After several twists and turns we ended up at a large double door with intricate designs carved into the dark mahogany wood. Stepping through the threshold of the door, I saw what could only be described as an infirmary. The room itself was expansive. Several white sheeted beds lined the walls and though it was late at night, perhaps even early morning, nurses could be seen bustling around and tending to those in need. Without a word Gandalf resumed his quick pace, and I didn't hesitate to follow, intrigued to find out why we were in such a place. He slowed himself and came to a halt in front of a bed surrounded by a curtain. Pulling it aside he ushered me in.

Whom I saw lying in the bed is what made me gasp audibly. My eyes grew wide; it couldn't be. Gandalf must have sensed, or more than likely saw, my shock and confusion.

"We found him not a few hundred feet from where we found you. The circumstances surrounding both of your arrivals is uncannily similar." Gandalf said, a bit of his own confusion seeping into his tone.

Recovering a bit from my prior shock, I took in the mans' words

"... What exactly were these circumstances?" I pried, recalling that I still had little information as to how I got here, or where I was for that matter. I sunk down into the chair beside the bed.

"Both of you were found in an unconscious state, lying unceremoniously in the forest of Mirkwood. You each sustained head injuries of which we were hoping you could indulge us further as to how such injuries were acquired."

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion as I racked my brain for any memory, any recollection of such an event.

"I remember being in an unfamiliar place. I do not, however, recall receiving any head injury..."

"I figured as much. It is not of much importance right now though my dear, so do try to not stress too much over it. Furthermore, I couldn't help but notice the look of recognition your face took on as you looked upon this young fellow. May I ask how you know him?" Said Gandalf.

Tearing my eyes off the ground, I looked up at the man and couldn't help but feel that he was a trustworthy man. I rubbed my now clammy palms over my pants and cleared my throat as I felt my voice become weaker while my brain tried to process all this new knowledge. "He uh... He is my best friend." I croaked out. "His name is Austin."

Gandalf's mouth upturned at the corners. "You are worried. Do not fret dear. He will be fine I suspect. If he as much of a fighter as you are, you needn't worry." He said with a warm smile. I couldn't help but smile slightly as a semblance of relief washed over me.

"I suggest you return to your chambers and rest for the few hours you have left. A busy day awaits you tomorrow Alethea, many of your unspoken questions shall be answered... And yes I will show you the way." He finished with a gentle smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"A different universe? Now I'm just starting to think you are screwing with me." I said with fury seeping into my voice.

"I understand that what we have just told you may be incomprehensible from your eyes but I'm afraid you have no other choice but to believe us." Said the man I met when I first woke, Elrond. His ever growing frustration with my denial was tangible but who could really blame me?

For the past hour, in what I presumed to be an old study, as it was littered with ancient books and maps writtin in a tougue I had never witnessed before, Elrond and Gandalf had spent their time trying to explain to me where I was. Easier said than done. The prospect of elves and dwarves and wizards was something even my childhood mind had trouble imagining. Books and fairy tales eluded to such things existing but never did I believe there was a possibility of any of it being true. But here I was, being forced to accept an incredulous truth. As much as I did not want to believe it, Gandalf was right. All I could do was accept it and hope that it had all been a dream, but even I wasn't that ignorant. I could hope and hope but I had an immense feeling that this was far from the end of my crazy, unbelievable story.

"Ok... So say I do believe you, what happens now? Why am I here?" I questioned, hoping someone could give me some kind of answer that would perhaps settle my nerves a bit.

The two men visibly relaxed, realizing I was done fighting them on the matter. It was Elrond that spoke next, in a much less frustrated tone than before but still fairly serious. "Gandalf and I are investigating the incident. It is obvious that a great amount of magic was used to conjure you and your companion into this realm, yet we haven't a clue how it was accomplished or what exactly was used."

After Elrond finished speaking I glanced at Gandalf and the sly smirk on his face told me he was up to something, and that I might not particularly be thrilled with it.

"As for what happens next my dear, I do believe I have quite the solution." Said Gandalf, his smirk becoming a smile as he finished his vague answer.

+++

It was but a few hours later I found myself packing a bag for a trip I knew nothing about. Gandalf never eluded to where he was taking me, and was still refusing to breech upon the subject. So as I irritatingly threw the clothes provided to me by one of the elvish chambermaids into the small bag, I cursed the wizard for his secrecy. I was told to pack light, that the journey would not be too terribly long before we would be able to stop and gather more supplies.

Everything here was so... Medieval? Not quite the word I'm looking for; however, it was far from what I was accustomed to. Swords and bows, armor and shields. It was something straight from the fantasy books I adored so much as a child. Beautiful architecture adorned the city of Rivendell, as I later learned it was called. The people, or elves if you may, were calm and content and seemingly minded their own business. Everyone walked with an air of royalty about them. It was difficult to grow accustomed to I will admit. The peaceful environment helped settle my nerves a bit, and made the whole situation a tiny bit easier to deal with. Even my frustration with the wizard couldn't ward off the tranquil feelings instilled by the city and its beauty.

Not a second after I threw the last of my possessions into the bag did I hear a knock on the door. I had a sneaking suspicion as to whom it was.

"Come in!" I called.

Confirming my previous suspicions, Gandalf strolled through. He seemed smug as ever, but it was growing more and more difficult to stay furious with the man. He had after all helped me a great deal the last few days.

"Are you finished? It is just about time we head off." He said.

"Yes... Now are you going to te-"

"You'll find out in due time my dear. Patience is virtue." He scolded with a smirk.

"What of my friend then? Surely I can't just leave him here! He'll be confused, I need to be here when he wakes up. I'm afraid he won't be as willing to coorperate as I was..."

"He is in good hands Alethea. I give you my word. Rivendell holds place to some of the finest healers in Middle Earth." He tried reassuring me.

"It is not his health I worry for..." I said quietly. Hoping Gandalf hadn't caught it. His confused look said otherwise, nonetheless he said no more. I sighed and shuffled over to the bag.

I heaved the pack up onto my shoulders and trailed after Gandalf. How anyone could find their way around this place I knew not but eventually he led me out into a clearing where several markets could be seen with people, or elves if you will, bustling about. It was a beautiful day, the sun providing warmth and radiance to all those exposed to it, so the busy streets were to be expected. Weaving our way around the lively folk, we approached what appeared to be the archway representing the entrance to the city. Across it lay a bridge, architecturally styled in a breathtaking way. Gandalf then ceased his movements without warning and turned to face me.

"We make for the town of Bree. There is an inn in which we can rest and you can regain your bearrings. The journey shouldn't take too long, and we shall camp along the way. I'd say at a reasonable pace we should arrive in precisely 27 days." Gandalf informed me. However, as he smiled and took off once again, my jaw hit the ground and my legs refused to budge.

"Wait... WHAT?!" I hollered after his retreating form, earning a few questioning stares from elves in the near vicinity.

I ran and caught up to avoid any more yelling.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I must've heard you wrong because I know you didn't just say 27 days... Right?" If there were ever a time I wished I could gulp dramatically like they did in the cartoons, now would be it. It seemed only fitting.

"Oh no my dear you heard correctly." And it apppeared he had no more to say on the matter for he took off at a faster pace; the clicking of his staff resonating out against the stone, leaving me no choice but to follow.

Ten hours later and dusk was fast approaching. The skies grew orange with the setting sun and a dimness set about through the mountains. No amount of sport playing in high school could have ever prepared me for the amount of stamina required to walk for hours on end, stopping only for quick meals and a quick scouting of the land ahead (Gandalfs doing of course). My feet felt as though the devil himself had breathed hell's fire upon them. My body was sore, and my mind exhausted. Curse Gandalf and his absurd journey to no where. 26 more days. This is it. This is where I die. Of course I knew I was overreacting, but I needed to vent my frustration somehow, and complaining to the wizard seemed to be the easiest way. Gandalf took my bashing and mumbling without a word, just the occasional smirk. He had expected this of course, the ever-knowing wizard.

"We will camp here for the night. I will sit watch." Gandalf stated as he found a flat surface on the mountainside, large enough to fit two people and a fire.

Just as I was about to question how we were to make a fire Gandalf conjured one up out of no where, leaving me awestruck. Perhaps I had forgotten he was a wizard, or perhaps my mind was disintigrating from the tiresome walk I had just experienced, but either way I was confounded. I simply shook my head and looked for a place to lie down. Gandalf handed me the bed roll I had packed earlier and I played it down adjacent to the fire, welcoming its heat. I couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped me as I finally took the pressure off my legs and sat down.

It became increasingly difficult to process what was going on around me as I felt myself succumbing to the world of sleep. The last thing I saw was Gandalf smoking his pipe looking across the beautiful mountain range, a look of peace crossing his features. And somehow, despite how ridiculous the last few days had been and how much I was dreading the month to come, I almost felt as though it wouldn't be that bad. That perhaps this crazy unbelievable story of mine would hold some purpose after all.


End file.
